


I Miss Home but I Have You

by Faygo_And_Cream



Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: Humanstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faygo_And_Cream/pseuds/Faygo_And_Cream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are a wreck. You have had to move away from your family, leave behind your friends and go live with some stranger. But will this stranger be more than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Miss Them but I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, another Cronkri serious. I'm sorry, they're my OTP. If any of you have suggestions, let me know.   
> Note: Yes, Mituna has his voice lisp like Sollux but I'm not going to type it out, I'm sorry. I'm just not sure how to... I'll try though

You take a deep breath before opening the door. Your name is Kankri Vantas and you have lived with Cronus Ampora for exactly forty eight hours. You had just moved at the town of Sburb due to certain family circumstances back at home. Tomorrow, you would have to complete your first day at Sburb High. Just the thought made you anxious. You had to leave behind your little brother and mother. You never met your father. And every guy that your mother was ever with broke her heart. That was one of the reasons you never liked men, even as one of them. All they'd ever done was hurt your family so you preferred to be alone. Unfortunately, you now live with another man, more like greaser. You had no choice in the matter. You needed a place to stay and he needed a roommate to pay rent. The only thing you ever really liked out the apartment was Cronus's cat. You open the door, finding Cronus and three other people in the living room. "Oh, 'Ey Chief. Welcome back," Cronus says. You wave as you walk to the kitchen. Hmf. You'd have to make dinner for five. Oh well. You honestly liked cooking. The cat, Roxy, would follow you around and you never had to talk to anyone. It was like your own time alone. You set your bag down on the counter then whistle. Roxy came dashing into the room from the hall. "Hello, Roxy." She responds with a meow, almost as if she understood me. She leaps up onto the counter and settles on your computer bag. "That damn cat likes you more than she's ever liked me," Cronus grumbled. You look over to them. Cronus and two other boys are sitting on the couch, all on their knees so that they could watch you. Another boy with a helmet on is on the ground beside the couch. "Well maybe you just need to be kinder, Cronus." The boy on the floor laughs. Cronus sighs and he takes the cigarette that was hanging out of the corner of his mouth and ashes it out. He very well knew you wouldn't stand for it. And you had asthma. "This is Rufioh, Kurloz and Mituna." You examine them all. Rufioh gave you a big grin, his dark hair sticking out in random places. Kurloz was- Were his lips stitched shut? You pray to god that is just makeup. You look down at Mituna. His blonde hair is sticking out from under the helmet. Rufioh was probably the least strange out of all of them. You wave again and as you bring your hand down, you begin to pet Roxy. Cronus stood up and stood in-front of them all. "Okay. This rule goes for all of you, including myself. Kankri made it clear when he first got here that no one is allowed to touch him," he said, then looked back at you, "Me and Rufioh are gonna go down to the store, grab a beer. Need anythin'?" You stare at him. You were honestly surprised that he stated that rule. He had listened to you. You though he was ignoring you but you guess he had listened. He waves his hand in front of your face, snapping you back to reality. "Oh, uh, I need some coffee grinds and filters for the morning. I can pay you back." Cronus shook his head with a smile. "No it's okay. I almost forgot you had to wake up earlier." He looked back to Kurloz and Mituna, Rufioh already waiting by the door. "You two, keep your grubby hands off Kanny." When they had finally left, you and the two remaining boys just sort of stood there. Staring at each-other. Did either of them talk? Mituna seemed a bit... out of it, just by looks and Kurloz... Well, you don't think those stitches are makeup anymore. "So um... Is there anything specifically that you two would like to eat?" You feel sort of awkward, afraid you wouldn't get a answer. Kurloz looked to Mituna. Mituna gave you a goofy smile and got off the ground. "Can I help?" His voice was incredibly lispy. You almost didn't understand. You nod and he runs into the kitchen, beginning to search the cabinets. Kurloz stood and walked over to you. He raised his hands to his chest and began moving his fingers. Your old Sign Lang. class would come in handy. He signed that he would help Mituna. You sign back a thank you. When Mituna finally digs something up, he hands you a box of Betty Crocker cake mix. Oh god. Just something about the looks those two told you that this would be messy. "Please. Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" You cover Mituna's mouth with your hand. "Okay! Find a bowl. Kurloz, we need milk and eggs. And Vanilla Extract." The two started rummaging for the items while you open the box. Roxy leaps off the counter, thudding onto the floor. Mituna hands you a bowl and you open the box, pouring it into the bowl. Kurloz sets down some eggs and milk on the counter as well. Mituna pushes you aside abruptly but your sort of glad he is taking an interest in cooking. Mituna looks to you and you point to the eggs. "Two eggs, Mituna." He picks up an egg but while he tries to crack it on the counter's edge, it slips from his grasp. You let out a sigh. "Try again, I'll clean up." You take some paper towels and you get down on your hands and knees, beginning to clean to floor. Just as you hand the paper towels to Kurloz to throw away, something falls harshly on your head. "I'm sorry!" Kurloz helps you to your feet. You reach up and find egg yolk and shell in your hair. For some reason, you laugh. Picking up an egg from the carton, you throw it back at him, it hitting him in the shoulder. He clutched his shoulder and made a pain filled face. "I've been thot! Kurloz... Avenge me!" You back up to the other side of the kitchen as Kurloz picks up and egg, a stitched grin spread across his face. He pelts you with and egg. You open the fridge and you find a carton of your own. By the time you open it, Mituna's already hit you in the back. You throw an egg at each one of them. As the egg war goes on, you suddenly freeze as the door opens. Cronus stares at all three of you. The three of us return the stare. He then covers his mouth with his hand, bursting out laughing. "You all look like total dumb-asses!" You and Mituna say 'Hey!' at the same time. He walks over, setting a bag on the counter. You wonder where Rufioh is. "I'm sorry Cronus. I made a mess." Kurloz shakes his head and signs that him and Mituna were involved. Cronus let out a sigh. "Kanny, don't apologize. Go take a shower." You nod and slip past him, heading into the bathroom. You start the shower and undress but while your waiting for the water to heat up, you peek out the door, trying to listen to the conversation. "No, Cronuth. We never did." You heard a very loud sigh. Luckily, the bathroom was the first door in the hallway, the kitchen just on the other side of the wall. "Just- Look, you guys know, okay? I kinda wanna find some alone time with him. I really don't wanna screw this up." Rufioh's voice was the next to speak. "This is the first time you've tried, Cronus. Don't think too hard. You might use the last of your brain cells." You realize the bathroom is fogging up. "Fuck-" You slam the door shut and you get in the shower. You wonder who they're talking about. Oh well. You begin to wash the egg out of your hair. By the time all the egg is off you and your cleaned up, you get out of the shower. Crap. No towel. You peep your head out the door. "Cronus? I- I need a towel," you call. Cronus calls back and comes to the door with a blue towel a moment later. You stick your hand out the door, grabbing it then retreating back to the bathroom. "Thank you!" You wrap your small body in the towel but your hairs still dripping. You'll have to get a smaller towel. You open the door, holding the towel so it stays wrapped around you. You turn the corner, trying to sneak by the boys but your unsuccessful. "Your still dripping wet." You begin to chew on the inside of your cheek. "I know, Rufioh." He laughed and you looked back at him. "That's not what I meant." Cronus elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey, ya' have a girlfriend, ya' bastard." Your blushing like mad. "Thank you Cronus." He nods and you disappear into the laundry room. You quickly pick up a smaller towel and you dry off your hair to the point it won't drip anymore. You go back to the room you and Cronus share and you quickly change. "Hey, Kanny. You mind if I come in?" You throw your towel in the dirty clothes bin. "Yes, you may." Cronus enters the room then shuts the door. "Sorry 'bout that idiot. I know your celibate and stuff." You begin to make your bed neatly. "Actually, I'm asexual Cronus. I gave up celibacy sometime back. I'm still interested in a romantic relationship. Nothing more." He sat down on his bed. "Oh. Ya' been feelin' alright? This morning ya' looked kinda sad this morning." You look over at him with honest surprise. He had noticed? "I was just missing my family." Cronus waves you over. You walk over to him and he looks up at you. His eyes are sort of... pretty. Bright blue. The tattoos on his arms were kinda attractive as well. "You wanna talk about it?" You look to the door. "What about-" He grabs one of your hands. "Hey, they can wait. I live with you now so we might as well try to get to know each other." You sigh and sit down next to him. "I uh, I miss my little brother. He's only about 7. Never got to say goodbye to him." You slide your hand out of Cronus's. "Why'd you have to leave town?" You hesitate to tell him but you might as well let him know. He seemed trustworthy. "I never met my actual father. Every man my mother has been with was a bad person. They either used her or abused me and my brother. Our last father, he hit my mother and I went at him. Of course, I barely did any damage but I broke that fucker's nose. He pressed charges and since I'm under 18, I had the chance to leave town." You avoided Cronus's gaze, looking at the ground. "Kankri, take off your shirt." You look up at him with a questioning look. He only stares at you. You slowly lift off your sweater. You know what he wants to see and your not going to stop him from it. If your going to entrust him with your secrets, he might as well know about this too. "Kanny, these are," he strokes his hand across the scar of a bullet hole in your right shoulder. He then looks to some of the scars on your stomach, "What are these?" You just sit there, letting his trace your scars. "I have severe anxiety, paranoia and depression. It's not like I'm not going to try and kill myself. They're old though. About three years." He then grabs your hip, squeezing it a little. "You have to promise me not to ever try this again." You look at him, finding tears streaming down his face. "Cronus?" He then releases your hip, pulling you into a hug. "Promise! Promise Kankri," he demands. You slowly wrap your arms around him. "Fine, I promise. Just stop crying. I'll be fine. Why do you care so much anyway?" He hugs you tighter. Your stomach is twisting and churning. "Because my mother had depression. She killed herself and I won't let you do the same." You almost fall limp in his arms. Now it was your turn to cry. Now you both just sat there in awkward silence, crying and hugging. Your arms slide down his back as you just let yourself fall limp. Cronus only hugs you tighter. By the time you two had finally gotten over yourselves, Cronus had released you and you two had laid back on his bed. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" Cronus looks over at you and nods. "Yeah. Hey, ya' wanna watch a movie? Those idiots can sleep here for all I care because I don't think either of us want to go out there now. We can watch Grease on my laptop." You smile, laughing a bit. "Grease? Now I know where you got your hair." He sits up and presses his finger to my lips. "No, no, shh. My hair is fabulous and you have no rights judging it, sweater boy." You poke him in the ribs. "Your touching my lips." He takes his hand away. "And you touched my ribs." You raise an eyebrow and he sighs, getting up. "Alright fine. But if were gonna do this, were watching it on my bed okay." You groan and sit up. You toss your sweater over to your bed. "Okay fine but I need blankets." You walk over to your dresser and pull out a red t-shirt. After sliding it on, you flop down on Cronus's bed, laying on your stomach. Cronus sets the computer in front of you then lays down in the same position. He lays down a blanket over you and himself then turns on the movie. Luckily, he's close enough to shut off the lights. You tuck your feet into the blankets. You've read too many Stephen King books to not keep your feet inside the blankets. "You warm enough?" You nod. "I'll be okay. Thanks." He nods and you both start paying attention to the movie. You've never been so close to anyone in your life. Cronus is the first person you've ever let touch you outside you family and the first person to ever know about your personal issues. You could get used to this. You could get used to him. 

 

Your eyes flutter open. Still dark. You look at the clock on the computer. Two hours before you needed to get up. "Kanny, go back to sleep..." You almost have a heart-attack. Cronus's arm is wrapped around you. You don't really mind though. Platonic cuddling. He knows his limits. "Okay but I have to get up soon." He grumbled something you can't understand. You set you head back down on what must be Cronus's arm. You sigh, yawning. You were actually quite comfortable where you were. Hmm. You start thinking about all the different ways that the day could go. "Your really warm," he mumbles from behind you. Your pretty sure he's sleep talking and you don't want to know what he's dreaming about. Anyhow. You could make it through school successfully or it could become a living hell. Maybe you'd stick by Cronus, Mituna or Kurloz for most of your classes. Maybe Mituna would be a good person to stick with. He seemed alright for his state. Kurloz sort of creeps you out. You carefully slip out of Cronus's grasp after pondering your thoughts. You snatch up a clean pair of clothes then you disappear into the bathroom. Your not sure if the guys are still there or not. You sort of hope they're not. You just then come to the realization that you stay'd up last night with another guy who now knows some of your secret. You frown at yourself in the mirror. You seriously needed to go visit your mother. A soft 'meow' filled your ears. You look to the door, opening it then shutting it when Roxy slips in. Her thick coat shimmers in the bathroom light. Maine Coon. She hops up onto the counter and you smile. She looks up at you. "Yes, we can eat here soon." She had grown used to you slipping her table scraps when Cronus wasn't looking. She rubs up against your chest. You begin to fix your hair and change your clothes. Once you put your sweater on, Roxy starts to climb up it. You have to admit, she is small for a Maine Coon. Your unsure of how old she is but she's a very dainty cat. She climbs up to your shoulder, still clinging to you as she slowly sits down. You sigh. Making your way to the kitchen, you find Mituna and Kurloz asleep on the couch. Staying quiet, you start making coffee. You don't want to want them. Roxy licks your ear and you swat her away. Damn cat. Oh well. You head back into the bedroom, finding the light on. Cronus sat at his desk in only a pair of jeans, looking through magazines. "I'm sorry if I woke you." He looks over to you with a smile. "Nah, nah. Your all good. Got cold in here so I got up." You look away, prying Roxy from your sweater. "Hey, Kanny, c'mere." You look back to Cronus and walk over to him. From your height standing, he only is a bit shorter than you sitting. "Your asexual right? Not Aromatic?" You nod. Where is he getting at? "So you wouldn't mind if I..." You feel his grab your hand, pulling you closer. He kisses you. You froze, not knowing weather to pull away or not. His lips are... warm. Soft. He pulls away. You almost don't want him to. You try to figure if that was real or not in your head. He looks up at you with a worried look. "Oh god, you aren't into me like that are ya'? I just screwed up. Kankri, I'm s-" You lean back in, kissing him. It was quick but it shut him up. You did like him. A lot, actually. "Kanny uh... So ya' do like me?" You nod and he pulls you closer to the point where you were practically sitting on his lap. "Just know your limits, Cronus." He smiled up at me. The both of you seemed happy now. It was odd to have someone else be no close to you but you supposed that know you'd have to get close to it. Realization hit you again with a slap in the face. Your mother still didn't know that you weren't interested in women. How would you tell her? How would you tell anyone? "Hey, don't worry 'bout anything, Kanks. My lips are zipped." You shake your head, pulling away from him. "Kankri, what's wrong? I can't help unless I know." You look at him. He seems worried. The again, seeming is one thing compared to the truth. You sigh. "I've never been in a relationship and my family doesn't know that I don't like women or that I'm asexual. And your not exactly my mother's idea of a good person." Cronus gives you an offended look. "Wow. That's great to know." You throw your head back, groaning. "No- No Cronus I... How do I explain this to you?" He then grabs your wrist, yanking you into his lap. You gasp as he pulls you down. "Take me to met them then," he says as you make yourself comfortable in his lap, swinging your legs over the arm. "What? Like to meet them?" He smiles at you. "Yeah. It can't hurt." You glance away from him for a moment. It wasn't a bad idea. Plus, you could get it all over with in one visit. You rest your head against his chest. Funny. Only seconds ago you agreed to this relationship and it already felt like days. Maybe because it actually started when you moved in, you just didn't know it. Huh. "Alright. We can go this weekend. Only two days away." You can feel Cronus play with the ends of your hair, twisting it and braiding it. It kinda felt nice. He stopped to stretched back. "Your first day today then." You nod. Changing the subject made you feel a bit better, panic lowering. "Yes. I'm not sure how I should go about today." He stops stretching and begins to play with your hair again. "You'll either have me, Kurloz, Mituna or Rufioh in each of your classes. Just stick by us and you'll be fine." You nod. You then just sit there, thinking. So many things could go wrong. And there's the longing for home in the pit of your stomach too. It was hard being away from home. You missed your mother to an extreme and the longer you were away, the more of a risk that she could have her heart crushed again. Karkat was what you really missed too. You two fought quite a lot but there were times where you two had fun. You used to read him to sleep each night. He always sat in your lap with this white stuffed crap. It was a very crappily sown crab. Mostly because it was when your mother tried to teach you to sow. The first thing you ever made. "Kanny, your snifflin'. Ya' okay there?" You look up at Cronus. "Your tearing up. Oh- Please don't start crying for no reason. C'mon, your okay." He wipe your nose with your sweater sleeve. "I just want to go home." He wraps his arms around you, hugging you. "Your okay, babe. I gotcha." You wrap your arms around him. "Cronus?" He squeezes you a bit tighter. "Yeah?" You do the same. Being close to him is more comforting than being alone. "Will you carry me to the kitchen to get my coffee?" He sighs.

 

The smell of the school is a bit weird. It's been a while since you've been in a school actually. You were taking online courses back home. "You have firtht hour with me." You nod. Mituna leads you down the crowded hallways. You two had already stopped off at your lockers. "What is our first hour again?" He stops by a door, opening it. You walk inside and he follows. An art room. Great. You suck at art. Mituna leads you over to a table in the back and you two sit down. "Don't worry. You don't have to do much. Just draw thomthing then turn it in by the end of the week." You sigh, pulling clean sheet of paper out of your binder. Before you start anything, you take a sip from your coffee cup. "Kurloz will be here thoon." You nod, picking up a pencil. Most of class was already filled up. Kurloz came strolling through the door just as the bell rang. He wore a hoodie that said: "Welcome to The Dark Carnival Motherfuckers." He sits down across from you. You look at the stitches that sealed his lips shut. You were suddenly inspired to draw. You also are inspired to ask how he eats and drinks through those but that was a question for another time. "That was quick," Mituna says. You shrug and you begin to sketch very light lines. Hmm. You look back up to Kurloz. He seems to have picked up on what you were drawing, almost posing now. His lips were slightly parted. Perfect position. You were planning on drawing just the lower half of his face, maybe change the hair a little. His curls weren't exactly what you had in mind. "Thank you Kurloz." He signed a welcome without moving his head. Mituna then reached over, grabbing your coffee and taking a sip. "Tuna!" He offers it back to you and you shake your head. The only person you've shared a drink with was Karkat, because he was your own blood and flesh. "Just keep it..." You sigh, continuing your drawing. All you needed was a sketch. Then you could use that to make a final finish. You had finished the sketch by the end of class. You felt a bit worried it wouldn't look alright but Kurloz and Mituna kept insisting it looked fine. Your surprised how convincing sign lang. can be. The next class you had was with Kurloz only. He led you to the door of the library. You give him a weird look. He only stares at you. Then your mind registers what it was. Second hour for you two must be like a study hall. "You need to study?" Kurloz nods. You don't really have anything to study. Entering, he picks up a book and begins to jot down notes. You decide to leave your stuff with him and go look around for books. One with the title: "Stories." Edgar Allen Poe. You've read it before but it was one of the best books you've read. You go sit back down by Kurloz. It was about half-way through the hour when the door to the library opened. Cronus waved to you with a smile, you, of course, returning the wave. He walked over to the front desk, setting down a slip of paper. You watch him talk with the librarian for a second then walk over to you. "Hey guys." Kurloz ignores him. You smile. "Hi Cronus." He uses the hand that isn't in his pocket to ruffle up your hair. "Wish I could stay but I gotta go. Cya Kanny." You nod, watching him leave. Then you fix your hair. You didn't mind if he messed with you while you two were alone but when it was in front of other people... You weren't so good with that. You look over to Kurloz. He looks as if he was reading the best story he'd ever heard. Maybe he was. You can't see the name of the book because it's flat on the table. Whatever it is, he seems pretty happy reading it. You return to reading your own book. You were on the third of twenty fourth story so far. The bell rings loud in your ears later. The rest of the day passes, or at least until lunch. You don't get anything to eat. Instead, you just follow Cronus over to a table in the back, sitting down. "You hungry, Kanny?" You shake your head. Food wasn't really your interest as of now. "You sure? I don't want you to starve later on. You should get something to eat." You look at him. He has no food either. "Look who's talking." He rolls his eyes, looking away. After a minute or two, Kurloz, Mituna, Rufioh sit down with you two. Your stomach wasn't interested in the food they had either. "Kanny, you sure?" You nod. "Yes Cronus I'm fine. Stop worrying." He sighs. You understand why he is worried but it was honestly none of his concern. It was for to decide if you should eat or not and weather you were okay or not. But maybe this is what it was like being in a relationship. You'd never been in a relationship so you would of never known. Maybe his worry was actually care. Or both. You let out another sigh, deciding to let him worry if he wants. You might as well experiment while you still could. You only had two days before you went to your mothers with him. Karkat would be a living nightmare to deal with. First he'd be mad because you didn't visit sooner, then he'd be mad you didn't tell him about your asexuality. You two were very close about this stuff, or at least you were. He was your little brother after all. "Kan, you still alive? You've been staring at the table for two minutes now." You look up at Cronus. He sighs with a smile. "You alright?" You nod then shake your head. Then you nod again. "Yes I'll be fine."  
Will you?


	2. I'm Home but- So is your dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Kankri Vantas and you have just arrived back home, only to find that your mother is out on a date with a mysterious stranger. You are soon revealed with the fact that this stranger is not all that strange to one of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. This Chapter was probably the most crappy thing I've written by far. I'm sorry guys. I was cramped in the back of a car for two days while writing this. Computer kept dying so eventually, I gave up on trying to make this good. I apologize for any mistakes. Woo. Oh just read the chapter.

You sigh, resting your head against the window of Cronus's car. "You okay, Kanny?" You look over to him and nod. "Just tired. It should be about another hour from here." Cronus reached over with a hand, taking your in his own. "Hey, don't worry. I'll keep it on the down low until your ready to tell them. I won't do nothin' without ya'r permission, toots." You roll your eyes. All these silly nicknames were well... Silly. You sort of liked the pet names though. They were just for you. "Thank you Cronus. I appriciate it but... I have to tell Kar soon. Like, today soon. We've never kept any huge secrets from each other because all we had was each other." Cronus squeezed your hand. He didn't say a word though. You turn your attention back out the window, watching the open plains pass you by as the car moved. You sit back in the old-fashioned leather seat. The old 1930 Model A Ford smelt of gasoline and stale chips. You'd convinced Cronus to put an air freshener in the car but it was no help, honestly. You start getting uncomfortable the with silence so you reach over, turning on the radio. Of course, there's a CD of the Grease soundtrack playing. You start humming along, sinking down into your red sweater. You'd found where Cronus got his natural greaser from finally. Not that you minded the movie Grease. You have to admit, John Travolta was pretty good looking when he was younger. But you had your own personal greaser to take care of. You notice Cronus had started to hum along too. You smile. You'd only ever heard him sing once. He had a beautiful voice but he preferred the guitar over it. He unlocks his hand from yours to turn the wheel. "So tell me about your life back in town?" You shrug. There was not much to tell but he might as well know. "Well, if you really want to know... My mom is transgender, she's sort of a woman with man parts actually. I have a friend named Porrim who I'll have to visit and of course, I have Karkat." Okay, so maybe you forgot to mention your mother's actual gender. She still liked to be called her title as a mother but she... looked like a man. A lot like you actually. You didn't disapprove of her decision. It was her choice and if she felt better as she was now, then that was good. "So your mother is a guy? But still your mother? She have you and Kar first?" You nod. Maybe you should start calling your mother 'he', you think. "Yes. S- He, I should say, did. About four years ago. He thought that as a woman, relationships would only end badly but as a guy, maybe he'd have a chance. He really does want to be loved but he has a hard time choosing good men," you say. Cronus only laughs. "Why're you laughing?" He shakes his head and sighs. He was always in such a good mood... It brought your own mood up a little. "I had the same problem till I came across ya'. Best thing that ever happened to me." You roll your eyes. Yeah right. He's had more experianced people with him before. "When we get there, can we take a nap by the way? I'm exaghusted," Cronus asks. A nap actually does sound quite nice. If you locked your old bedroom's door then you two could curl up in bed. You two never got any further than shirtless. You were actually sort of pleased that Cronus wouldn't push you past your comfort zone. He did slip up every once and a while in public but it was easy to cover for. "Yes, that'd be nice." You stretch in your seat. You were ready to sleep already. You couldn't wait to get under those fluffy red covers of yours. Cronus normally slept outside the covers. To be honest, he was always cold to the touch. It was beyond you why. Even his breath was cool, like wind almost. "Take a turn here." Cronus turned the truck and the small town slowly came into sight. Home. You'd been born and raised in that town. "It's awful small." You nod. The town of SGrub had always been a small one. And a weird one. It was a nice place but if you turned a wrong corner, you could be knifed in the stomach. The worst problems were the gangs. There were two major gangs in the city that took shelter there because of it's lack of the law. That was a reason why you were even able to get out of town with a clear record. Ah, the upside of your best friend being a gang leader. Yes. Porrim had led one of the major gangs in the city. Even if she wasn't the big boss of the operation, she was in control. Her rival was a girl named Meenah. People rarely saw her but she was known for murder. You look over at Cronus. You'd have to tell Porrim that he was off limits. Porrim had been like a second mother to you all your life. She'd taken care of your family for as long as you could remember. Hell, she even made the sweater that you were wearing this very moment. You then start pondering deeper. You should tell Cronus about the rivalry in the city. "Cronus I-" He looks over at you. "Yeah?" You avoid his gaze, looking at your feet instead. "Just steer clear of anywhere past Main Street." He reaches over, using a hand to force you to look at him. "Yeah sure," he says, his wrist brushing against the cartalige of your ear. You reach up, taking his hand in yours again. You turn away from him again. You weren't prepared for this. You hadn't been since you even decides to visit. Oh well. You had to suck it up. When you finally arrived and was at the front door, you felt a knot in your stomach. You raise your hand to open the door but it swings open on it's own. "Kankri!" Karkat runs out the door, wrapping his small arms around your waist. You smile and you hug him back. He then pulls back, coughing. "Not like I missed you or anything like that. Loser." You sigh. Same old Kar as always. "Where is mom at?" He frowns. "She's on another date. Some freaky guy with these huge scars on his face- like those but across his entire face!" Kar pointed up to Cronus. Just above his left eyebrow were two jagged scars. He'd never told you how he got them and you never asked. Cronus gave Karkat a look. "He a tall guy? A bit taller than me?" Kar nodded. Cronus ran a hand through his hair and groaned. You stare at him, confused. Did he know this man? He looks down at you with a disappointed look. "It's nothing." You blink. "Huh?" He repeats what he'd said before. What the hell? Oh well. You mean, it wouldn't stop you from a relationship with Cronus, whatever he was hiding. Nevermind. You sigh. Cronus places a hand on your shoulder. "Kanny, you sure 'bout this?" You nod, stepping inside. "Kar, how about you call over Porrim?" He sighs and nods, running over to the coffee table. Cronus follows you in and you flop down onto the couch. You really couldn't get worked up over this. Keeping your cool would be easy. Maybe. Cronus sits down beside you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. You give him a warning glance and he removes it. This was not a moment to be in physical contact with anyone. Kar sets down the phone and runs over to you. "She'll be here soon. So anyway, who is this jackass?" You smile. Normally, you would lecture Kar about calling Cronus such profound names but it was what he was. "This is Cronus. He's um..." You can feel your blood rush to your cheeks. Karkat laughed. You give him a confused look. "You broke your celibacy, you broke your celibacy," he teased. You look away with a frown. Cronus reaches over, poking you brother's forehead. He looks to Cronus. "Hey Kan, how 'bout you let me talk to Kar?" You nod. He could do so if he wanted, you supposed. "I'll be in my room. Tell Porrim to come up when she's here." 

*Character Switch* 

You watch Kankri walk upstairs. Every little movement caught your eye. "Damn, your brother is hot." Karkat punches you in the arm. You guess it stung. Probably the best punch a seven year old could throw. "Yeah, fine. I ain't lookin'." You look to the small boy. He shares Kanny's features in so many ways. The hair, figure, eyes, nose, lips, freckles, skin. Yikes. Luckily he was younger or you'd mistake them for twins and accidently hook up with the little brat. "So you think your good enough for my brother." Kar stands in front of you. You slouch down a little to make him seem taller. He really was just like Kankri. "I know I'm good enough for your brother, kid." He scoffs. He sure is a smartass for a seven year old. He couldn't of gotten it from Kanny. Was his mother as smart mouthed as him? "Lies. Look at yourself. Your a mess." You sit back up straigh again, looking down at Kar. "Look who's talking." Kar starts to blush. Beyond you why. Maybe it was just your good looks. Heh. Yeah, that was it. "Watch your tongue. Porrim will pull it out of you talk to her like that. You better watch your back." He looks at you from head to toe. "You look like John Travolta just threw up on you." You frown, beginning to chew on the inside of your cheek. "Yeah, well you..." God dammit. You didn't have a good comeback for this. Stupid seven year old. "That's what I thought. Now how'd you get Kankri to break his celibacy? He wouldn't give that up for the world." You sat back into the couch again so you weren't towering over Kar. "I agreed to follow the rules is what I did. I ain't gonna' push your brother out of his comfort zone. I'm a nice guy." Karkat broke out laughing. "You don't expect me to believe you, right?" You shrug. It was the honest truth. Kar stops laughing and looks at you, dead pan now. "Your serious." You nod. You wouldn't lie to the kid unless you really had to. The front door swung open. A tall woman walked into the front door. She had a perfect face with long, black hair. She wore a black and green dress that showed more than it should of and god were her breast huge. She had tattoos that swirled and spiraled out from under her dress. "Why hello there, pretty lady," you purr. You suspect that this is Porrim. She only flashes you a disgusted look. "Kankri!" She yells through the house. Kankri dashed down from upstairs and tackles Porrim with a hug. You glance away. Porrim hugs Kankri back. Hmf. He was damn lucky. At his height, he was right in between her breast. Gah. You told yourself you wouldn't think about this kinda thing for Kanny. You also are a bit bothered by how he greeted her in general. "Pff... Wish I got greeted like that." You keep you voice a low mutter so no one can hear you. "Kankri, do you know this jackass?" You begin to chew the inside of your cheek. You could see Kankri start to blush. You stood up and went over to Kankri, wrapping your arm around his shoulders. "I'm his boyfriend." Porrim gives you a even more disgusted look. "Stop touching my baby." You take your arm away. She honestly sort of frightens you. She looks to Kanny. "Is this true?" He nods then reaches up, pulling the turtleneck of his sweater up to his eyes, hiding his face. Porrim looks back to you. "Kankri, are you sure about him?" She keeps her eyes on you. This woman clearly is saying she doesn't trust you with her little Kankri. Unfortuantly for her, Kanny nodded. You placed a hand on his shoulder. He was actually really cute when he was embarresed like this. You'd have to find more ways to get him like this. It wasn't often that you saw him bright red and nervous. Porrim rolled her eyes. "You have horrible taste in men." You look offended, Kankri laughing a bit. She then guides Kankri back upstairs. Kar looks up at you. "She is so right." You scoff. This kid was way too sassy to be a seven year old.

*Character Switch*

You take off your sweater, sitting down on your bed. "Kankri, I'm serious about this. Why didn't you tell me about him?" You look away as you hand Porrim your sweater. You hadn't seen her in what felt like forever and this was the first thing she wanted to talk about. "I don't know. I don't have a phone, it's not like I could call you. And it wasn't really expected. He just sort of..." She spread the sweater out of the bed, inspecting it. You often tended to get it snagged on things. Porrim had a thing for fashion so you let her fix your clothing whenever it had a loose string or two. Is that the correct way she put it? Maybe. "He forced you into it?" You shake you head. "No! No, no, no. I didn't expect to find a relationship with him, that's all. He's a nice guy, trust me." Porrim remained quiet after that, as did you. You stand up, walking over to your old desk. You were studying for a test when you left. You wonder what your mom did with your online school account. You sit down, beginning to fumble through old notes. She probably deleted it which meant all of these were useless. You had to focus on more than one subject a day now and to be honest, you were finding it a bit difficult. You reach into your front pocket and you pull out a folded up paper. You still needed to finish a new drawing you had started. That old picture of Kurloz had got a an A so far. You had started drawing some drafts, finding you had a talant for drawing humans rather than objects. You unfold the paper and pick out a pencil from a small pen-bin on your desk. You had started a drawing of Cronus with his guitar. It looked good so far. You began to work at the drawing, carefully moving the pencil across the paper. You suspect Porrim isn't that happy with you. Your thoughts drift elsewhere while trying to avoid her. Who was your mom on a date with? And how did Cronus know him? It was clear by the look on his face when Kar described the stranger. The worst question that burndened you was would you have to do as you did last time? In your life time, your mother had his heart broken often but no one had ever hit him. Something inside of you snapped that day. You and Kar were sitting on the couch while the adults argued. You had Karkat in your lap, covering his eyes. You were watching them argue back and forth till he slapped your mom. You remember setting Kar aside. Before he could hit your mother again, you had stepped in and taken the blow instead. It hurt of course but at that moment, you barely felt it. You ended up hitting him back and it resulted in a fist fight. You were a bit surprised you'd won, leaving him with a broken nose. You snap back to reality when a warm hand touches your shoulder. You shove aside your drawing, looking back at Porrim. She had a look, like she was going to regret this later. "I will respect your desicion. I will personally ruin his life if he ever hurts you though." You smile. The first part was what made you happy. The second part sort of scared you. You both look to the door when you hear someone yell your name from downstairs. You get up, throwing on your sweater and the two fo you dashed downstairs. Stopping about three steps from the main floor, you look around. Kar was right below you and your mother was inbetween Cronus and another man. The two looked as if they were ready to snap each other's necks. The taller man looks alot like Cronus actually. Slicked back hair, eletric blue eyes. Two scars across the front of his face. You began to connect the dots in your head. Was your mother dating Cronus's father? You walk over to Cronus, grabbing his wrist. "Cronus, stop it." He ignored you for a second before looking to you. The look he wore gave away that him and his father shared a hatered for one another. He seemed to regain his cool, loosening up. "I'm sorry Kanny. I just can't believe that this jackass is fucking here!" He was truely mad. More than mad. Furious. You take both of his hands in yours, looking up at him. "Langauge. You need to calm down." The older man laughed. "You really should calm down or you might end up-" Your mother had elbowed him in the ribs. He clutched his side. "What was that for?" Your mother gives him a look. "You damn well know! He's your son! You shouldn't ebaress him like that. In front of his boyfriend, no less." You loved it when your mother was right. Cronus grips your hands tightly. It almost hurt. "His boyfriend? You two are- I thought you were a girl! You need some new clothes, kid." Both you, Porrim and Cronus all chime in with 'hey!' at the same time. What was this guys problem? Porrim is soon behind you, ready to raise hell. "WOULD YOU IDIOTS LOOK AT YOURSELVES?" Everyone's attention is turned to Karkat. He points to the couch. "Mom, Dualscar, sit." Both of them sit down, avoiding eachother's gaze. Things have clearly changed since you left. Kar seemed like the man of the house now. "Cronus, Kankri, Porrim, sit down somewhere. We are going to talk about your pathetic relationships, you sad, sad, human beings." Porrim sat down on the other two seated couch, Kar sitting next to her. You sit down on the floor where you are, Cronus sitting next to you. You break away from his grip, resting your hands in your lap. He hesitates to do the same. "Alright. First off, Cronus and Dualscar, you two need to work this over. You two are going to do something together. No objections." Cronus opens his mouth to speak but you move a hand over to him, resting it on his leg. He is quick to place his hand ontop of yours. Kar looked at us, frowning. "Cronus, showing possesion over my brother isn't helping your case here. Kankri clearly isn't going anywhere." Cronus remains quiet. You watched Kar then look to the adults. 'Dualscar' rolled his eyes. "Don't get smart with me old man," your brother snapped. You felt some sense of pride. Karkat was... something. Whatever it was, you were proud of him for taking control of this stituation. Dualscar looked away. "You are going to go out again tonight but this time you going to discuss your actually children, okay?" Your mother looks away as well. Clearly, he wasn't very happy about this either. "Now avoid any contact with eachother for the rest of the day and this should roll over fine. Tommorow, you and Dualscar will be going out for lunch, Cronus." Your boyfriend begins to pout a little. "Dismissed," Kar says. That was awkward but you felt better about this now. You'd still have to find out what started the conflict between Cronus and Dualscar. You stand up, dragging Cronus upstairs. You see Porrim getting up but Kar stopped her. You give him a thumbs up before dissapearing upstairs. Locking the bedroom door, you look at Cronus. He flops down on the bed, taking a cigarette out of his pocket. He didn't actually light it, rather just letting it hang out of the corner of his mouth. You strip out of your sweater again. "Are you okay?" Cronus only makes a disgruntled sound. "Words please." You walk over to him, sitting in his lap. He looks at you with a frown. You begin to pull his shirt off him, Cronus lifting his arms for you to get it off. "No, I'm not, okay? That bastard has ruined everything in my life and I'm not gonna let him get to you." You look up at him, sighing. "Can you tell me what happened?" Cronus lays back on the bed. You remain where you are, straddling him. You begin to trace little patterned onto his chest while waiting for an answer. "He kicked me out after we'd gotten in a fight over my brother. She was going to leave with my brother, Eridan but Dual wanted to keep him there so I stayed in his place. He was a bastard to them. And then he kicked me out after a argument. Everytime we see each other, all we do is fight over something." You stare at him. Your finger had stopped tracing. "I wasn't supposed to know, was I?" He shook his head. You reach up, taking the cigarette from his mouth and throwing it onto the floor. He watches you as you lay down on his chest. "I guess I should tell you something in return. Fair is fair." He starts playing with your hair. "You don't have to, Kanny." You wrap your arms around his neck. "Yes I do." He sighs. You chew on the inside of your cheek. "I think about sex contantly because I never could when I was celibate." The words come out of your mouth a lot faster than you'd intended. He stops playing with your hair. He sits up, pushing you up as well. He uses his hands to support both himself and you, keeping them firmly planted on the bed. He only stares at you, an eyebrow raised. "Don't look at me like that!" He smirks then kisses you softly. You pull back, avoiding his stare. "I'm being serious Cronus. I may be asexual but I do think about these things." You find his lips on your neck, teeth grazing your flesh. What was he planning to accomplish by this? "And I'm serious about you Kanny." You blush, pushing further away from him. "Cronus, I don't want to go that far." He leans forward again. "Doesn't mean there can't be any forplay. Please, Chief. I need something to get my mind off things and you need this just as much as I do?" You look back to him. He was giving you a look that told you he was right. Which he was. "Fine but be careful with me! I'm delicate." He laughed and laid back down on the bed. You two switched positions so that you were on the bottom. "Sucks for you then. I have a few kinks." You brighten up, blood rushing to your cheeks. He begins to kiss you again. You let yourself sink back into the bed. He knew how far to go before stopping. You let him do as he wants. All you can do now is sit back and enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Woo. That was interesting. You thought I was going to turn this into something nasty! Actually, I was but then I got distracted. It's only chapter two though. I can't be giving the satisfaction of smut to anyone yet. We still have to deal with everything else. I'm sorry about being so... ignorrant? Is that what I'm being right now? Sarcastic? Wwhatevver.


	3. Your Bleary Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are back home. After last night, you had grown a bit closer to Cronus than before. Of course, you still have to face Cronus's dad and your mother. But for now, you could use a little break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here it is! I was going to leave this series alone for a while but someone requested that I update it soon. For you, my dear, I shall. It's sort of depressing. You have been warned. Sorry for such a short chapter as well! Anyway, here's the new chapter!

The icy winds outside blew against your window. The first snow of the season. You shiver, despite being surrounded by fluffy blankets. And another's arms wrapped around you. You sigh, looking over at Cronus. He's fast asleep. You wouldn't blame him. Yesterday had put a lot of pressure on the both of you. You carefully unwrap his arms from around your waist. It was almost impossible to not miss his warmth. As you sit up and press your feet the cool floor, you let out a small gasp. Yikes. You glance back at Cronus to make sure he's still asleep. His hair is sort of a mess because you were running your hands through it last night. He looked so... angelic as he laid there. A complete difference from last night. It had scared you a little, actually. He had almost taken some of his anger out on you. But he didn't. You had to stop him, though. You just hope it didn't happen again. You then stand, walking over to the dresser. Oh wait... You had left your bag in Cronus's truck, you think. You look around for your sweater but you can't find it. As a solution, you slip on Cronus's shirt and your pants then go to open the door. "Kan?" You look back at him. You must of awoken him. "Good morning, Cronus. I'll be downstairs." He sighs. You go back to open the door. Sliding out and shutting the door, you find yourself stepping in your sweater. That's odd. You pick it up to find a note within it. From the sloppy hand-writing, it had to be Karkat. It was most a blackmail threat about him recording your voices last night and he'd show it to your mom if you didn't buy him movies. Typical. You tear up the note, shoving the remains in your pocket. Tying your sweater around your waist, too lazy to actually put it on, you walk downstairs to the kitchen. Your mother sits at the dining table across from Dualscar. "Oh, good morning, sweetie." You smile, greeting your mother with a hug. "Morning mom. Sleep well?" She nodded as you pulled away from the hug. "What about you, dear?" God. She was always too nice to you. "I slept..." With your boyfriend. "Well. Cronus slept on the floor." She gave you a look. She knew better than that. "Kankri, we all know that you let him sleep with you. There's no reason to hide it. I'm not going to be mad at you because of your decision." You look away. At least she wasn't mad. From the look on Dualscar's face, he sure wasn't. You ignore it though, walking over to the coffee pot on the counter. While you pour yourself a mug, a pair of arms wrap around your waist. "Hey, Kanny?" Cronus's voice was low, quiet. He clearly didn't want the parents to hear. "Hm?" He held you close as you raised the mug to your lips. "Can we get out of here? I don't like you bein' around my old man." As you quickly pull the cup away, the black coffee quite hot, you slam it down on the counter. "Okay, you two need to get over yourselves! I don't care about what happened in the past, I care about living normally without my mother having to fear of all your bullshit!" Whoops. That wasn't meant to escape your lips. Cronus softly lets you go and you turn around. You sigh, taking your cup. You didn't mean to snap like this so early in the morning but it happened anyway. It had to sometime. "Okay, babe. Calm down." You avert your eyes, avoiding everyone. "I'm going to be in my-" Your mother, surprisingly, inturuppts. "No. You need to stay down here. You and Cronus go sit in the living room. We'll be out in a minute to talk." You frusteradtedly walk out, the footsteps of your partner in your ears. This was another one of your mother's famous counsuling sessions. You flop down on the couch, setting your coffee at your side on the dining table. Drama. You hadn't even gotten to spend time with your family like you wanted. "Hey, I know you're upset and everythin'..." Cronus sat down next to you. You realize he's not wearing a shirt. Obliviously. "I just wanted to see my mother and my brother." He wrapped an arm around you. "And ya' will. Okay?" You cuddle up next to him. This entire trip now felt wrong. Something worse was going to happen and you knew it. It always did. You look out the window, watching the white crystals fall against the glass. It was so pretty. You carefully unwrap his arm from around you, standing and beginning to make your way to the window. You press your fingers against the cold glass. It feels almost as if you're a little kid again. A child, waiting for Santa on Christamas Eve. You smile at the thought. You always were too smart for your own good. Never had a proper child hood. You never got to go and hang out with friends or have sleepovers. But your mind wanders back to now. You had Mituna and Kurloz. Even with their disabilities, they were some of the only people who you liked to hang around. Fun, cheered you up. And then there was Cronus. You glance back to him. He's looking to the floor, as if he was guilty. You turn your attention back to the foggy barrier of glass. You never believed that you would find a relationship with him. It was enj- He was enjoyable. He seemed to care for you unlike anyone before. You shift a little. God, you're getting all mushy. You raise a hand, writing something on the fog covered window. You then turn back to Cronus. "I want to go to the little cafe on the corner." He looks up at you, furring his brow in confusion. "What about the adults?" You place a hand on your hip and he smiles. "Okay, I get the message. We walkin' there?" You nod. "Get in some cozy clothes. It's cold out," you purr. Your mother would just have to wait. 

 

You watch the snow fall onto the lid of your coffee cup. Main Street was always beautiful under the sparkling white and glimmering Christmas lights. They must of been put up last night. Cronus's arm is wrapped around your waist while the other holds a coffee as well. "It's nice. Ya' grew up here?" You take a sip of the toasty coffee before answering. "Yes. Me and Karkat used to go play in the park when it snowed. He'd mostly pelt me with snowballs but it was fun while it lasted." He softly began to massage your hip. "Sounds like it'd be fun." You nod, looking to the ground. You were still bothered by Cronus's past. He was giving you nothing to go off of. "Why do you hate your dad?" His hand stopped and slid away from your waist. "I guess ya' have some right to know. One of the main reasons is because of his anger issues. I actually got this scar from trying to defend my little brother from his fist. Then, a window and my head had a lil' disagreement." You glance back up to him. He's looking down at you with a half smile. "Don't worry, Kanny." You sigh. "Can I trust you not to do something like that, Cronus?" He was caught off guard by your words. Of course, you trusted him but you still liked to have reassurance. "I'll make sure only to do things like that when your in bed." You elbow him in the side with a grin. "Cronus!" He grips his rib cage with a hurt expression. "Kanny, ya' wound me! Look, all the blood spillin' on the ground!" You can't help but giggle. Then you cover your mouth with your hand. It had been forever since you 'giggled'. He wraps his arm back around you. "Ya' should do that more often. Makes ya' sound cute." You look away, faint red spreading over your cheeks. He then stops, mid-walk. "Okay, go sit on the park bench over there and I'll be right back!" You give him a confused look but you do as he ask, walking over the the bench in the middle of the park.  
God, sometimes he was a total weirdo. Dusting the snow away from it, you sit down, then kicking the glistening white powder off your snow boots. When you look back up, you can't find him anywhere. He couldn't of- You yelp when a cold ball of snow hits your back. You should of seen this coming, damn! Setting down your coffee, you stand up, turning around. Cronus is dying of laughter a couple feet away. "I am offended! How rude." You reach down, gathering up some snow in your hand, clamping it into a ball, and throwing it at him. Due to your horrid aim, it end up hitting him in the shoulder. "Kanny, how could ya' do this to me?" You frown, placing a hand on your hip. "You hit me first!" He began to gather up more snow. "Whatever!" You take some more snow into your hand. Forming it into another ball, you throw it at Cronus. This time, you hit in straight in the face. Bursting into laughter, you duck as he dust the snow off his face. "Okay, not cool! Get your ass over here!" You begin to back up as he comes at you with a smile. By the end of this, you were going to be covered in snow and you knew it. You began to run. After chasing you for a few minutes, he ended up snatching you by the waist. "Cronus, you're cold and wet!" He hugged you tightly before picking you up by the waist. "And your warm and cuddly. Now, I just have to dump ya' in the snow and we're even." You kick your feet with a smile but your effort gives nothing. Before you know it, you're covered in the white snow but so is he. You try to brush yourself off but sitting there, in the snow, did not help. He sticks his tongue out across from you and you crawl over to him in the snow. Softly, you push him to the ground, getting in a position that you're straddling his waist. "Whoa, careful there. Ya' might just-" You lean down, pressing your lips to his. Despite all the cold around you, you're as warm as can be. Arms slide around your waist, bringing you closer. Pulling away for breath after a moment, Cronus smirks. You frown. "What's that look for?" He cocks his head to the side. Adorable bastard. "It's just that ya' look sexy in this position." You roll your eyes, turning your head away. "Keep your opinions to yourself." He sighed. "When ya' stop being my boyfriend, I'll keep 'em to myself. Good thing, I don't plan on ever stoppin'." You smile, looking back down to him. Using your thumb, you brush a misplaced strand of hair out of his face. His expression softens and you two sit there, staring at each other. You actually never realized how pretty his eyes were. Normally, they were a light green or dark blue but now, they're a beautiful sea foam green. The freckles scattered all about his face just add on to it, fittingly. You never could of imagined being where you are right now. But you are, and damn glad to be. He unravels an arm from your waist, reaching up to your face. His cold knuckles brush against your jaw. "Cronus..." He gives you a kind smile. "Yeah, babe?" You can feel the blood rushing to your cheeks. He was being so incredibly gentle, you couldn't help but blush. "I love you," you whisper quietly. You aren't even sure if he heard you but from the new look on his face, he did. "I love you too." He tangles his hand in your hair, pulling you down and kissing you again.  
By the time you two actually stopped your little make-out session and got home, your mother was mad. "Where have you two been?" You shut the door behind you, kicking off your snowy boots. "At the park." You avoided eye contact until Dualscar's voice caught your attention. "Boy, ye' better be plannin' on fixing that attitude!" You look up to him with a frown. "You have no right to talk! I'm not your child, nor will I ever be!" You were surprised Cronus didn't say anything. Or your mother. You unwrap the scarf from around your neck and toss it onto the couch. No one said a word. You get out of all your winter ware before sitting down on the couch. Cronus sat down next to you, still silent. "Kankri, can I speak with you?" You glance to your mother. "Cronus, go wait in my room, please." He did as you asked, seeming hesitant though. Dualscar stayed standing next to your mother though. "Yes, mom?" She crouched down in front of you. She looked serious, which worried you. "I want you to go back to town early, alright? Me and Dualscar need to sort some things out." You could see the gleaming tears in her eyes. Damn. You couldn't say no. Softly, you kissed her cheek. "Yes, ma'am. We'll leave tonight." It was sort of hard to just up and go like this but... Y'know. 

 

Three weeks. Three weeks was all it took for disaster to strike. You sit, curled up on the couch back home, tears streaming down your face. You should of stayed. You should of stayed longer. You glance up at the television again, watching the News Report while holding the phone to your ear. "We're very sorry about your loss, sir." You toss the phone aside, not bothering to hang up. All you can do it sit here and cry. You could of prevented something like this and it pissed you off beyond belief. On the screen, you watch as your childhood home is up in flames. Two survivors. One loved parent lost. You hear the front door open. Sadly, it's not Cronus. "Kankri, what's wrong?" Mituna rushes over to you. He must of forgotten something and came back for it. You gasp, choking on a sob. He looks to the TV. "Did you know them?" His silly lisp made you want to smile but you couldn't. You nod, leaning against him. You manage out a few words. Somehow, he interpret them. "Your family? Holy shit biscuits..." You put your head in your hands. "I'm sorry! Do you want me to leave?" You nod, sniffling. He did as you wanted, getting you some tissues and a blanket first. You wrap yourself in the blanket as soon as the door clicked shut. This day couldn't get worse. A crack of thunder outside your window startled you. God dammit. You just wanted Cronus to come home and comfort you. You knew that your mother would die some time but you never wanted her to go like that. The phone buzzes on the floor. Slowly, you lean over, picking it up. You click the answer button and put it on speaker. "Kanny? You there?" You press the phone to your forehead after the screen goes dark. "Uh-huh." You could hear the rain outside through the phone. "I heard and I'm on my way home, babe. Just hold in there." You murmur an okay before he lost connection. Once he actually got home, he went straight to you. You had calmed down a little but everything still hurt. Every time corner and crack of your mind was in pain. He brought you into a hug, holding you close. "I'm so sorry. She was one of the best parents ever, I could tell. I know what you're feeling right now." That's right. Cronus didn't know where his mom was, did he? You hesitate but you wrap your arms around him. "How did you cope?" You could feel his breath hot against your forehead as he spoke. "I mourned. A lot. Then I took a look at what I still had and I knew that somethin' good had to happen. You." He gently kissed your forehead and you could feel tears coming on again. "Is there somethin' I can get ya'?" You nod, digging your nails into his back. "I want hot chocolate." Your mother used to make it for you when you were sad. It was one of your favorite things now. "Sounds good. I'm on it." He lets you go, standing up. You turn to watch him, knees at your chest. He moves around the kitchen quickly. "Can I have marshmellows?" He looked back to you with a smile. "Anything you want." You smile the best you can but it quickly fades. You just now notice how much Cronus was like your mother. He was always taking care of you, making sure you were alright. You liked it. He wasn't clingy or anything either. "I love you, Cronus." He closed the microwave, pressing a button then looking to you again. "I love ya' too, Kitten. We can go to bed when your done, if ya' wanna." You sigh. "I just want to lay down, not sleep. I want to lay down and think." A beeping filled the air after a moment and he opened the microwave door. "Just chill? I can put on a movie then." He walks over to you, handing you a mug of warm hot chocolate. "Alright." You take a sip, warmth filling you. It'd been forever since you had this drink, now just seemed like the perfect time. "Thank you." He sits back down next to you. "Kankri, are ya' really going to be okay?" You look away. "I... I need to set up a proper funural. Could you help me with it?" He brushed hair out of your eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever ya' need." You snuggle up next to him. "Thank you," you whisper before taking another sip.


End file.
